Grossière Erreur
by lettibelly
Summary: Résumé : Dans cette Histoire, Christopher Potter est considéré comme le survivant, et non son frère jumeau Harry Potter. Cependant cette nuit-là en décrétant que Christopher Potter comme étant le survivant les principales concernés, firent la pire erreur de leur vie. Désolé mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés!
1. Chapitre 1: La nuit où tout a commencé

_**Les personnages et le contexte de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR, seul l'histoire en elle-même est de moi.**_

_**Soyez indulgent, ceci est ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.**_

**Chapitre 1 : La nuit où tout a commencé**

En cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, un événement grave se déroula, événement qui mena à la libération du monde des sorciers du plus puissant mage noir connu de tous les temps.

En début de soirée, les parents Potter : Liliane Rose Potter née Evans et James Patrick Potter, se préparaient joyeusement pour la soirée au Ministère. Pendant que monsieur finissait de se préparer, madame s'occuper de leur deux petite merveille. Leur fils, Christopher Sirius Potter et Harry James Potter, deux petits garçons qui faisait toute la fierté de leur famille, des jumeaux d'à peine un an, nés le 31 juillet 1980. Pendant leur absence, leur fils serait confié à leur nurse, une vielle elfe de maison de toute confiance prénommée Kaya.

Après le départ de Lily et James, Kaya donna à manger à ses petits cœurs, elle les adorait littéralement avec leur si jolie petite bouille à faire craquer n'importe qui. Kaya décida ensuite de jouet peu de temps avec les enfants avant de les mettre aux lits.

Les deux petits anges venaient de s'endormir quand la vielle elfe fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre, au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas d'intrusion intempestives de personne comme ce jeune Black, toujours à faire des blagues. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il réveille les enfants s'il venait. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit trembler de peur, Kaya courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers la cheminé pour envoyer un message de détresse au Potter. En effet, le personnage le plus effrayant qu'elle connaisse était en train de traverser le jardin de la propriété. Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps venait attaquer la maison, et les enfants qui étaient sans protection. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son message d'urgence, elle monta dans la chambre des petits. Au moment même où elle finit de monter les escaliers, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas, réveillant les jumeaux de leur sommeil d'enfant. Entendant cela elle courut le plus vite jusqu'à leur chambre, et essaya de les rassurés en priant pour que les renforts arrive vite avant qu'il ne fasse du mal aux enfants. Mais cela ne se passe comme elle l'espérée, Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'attarda pas dans le salon et monta directement à l'étage en prenant la direction de la chambre des deux fils Potter. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, Kaya malgré peur se plaça en dernière rempart entre lui et les enfants. Le Lord ricana sadiquement.

« -Que crois-tu faire esclave ? Tu ne pourras rien pour ces enfants. »

Cette petite tirade fut suivit de l'avada kedavra, le sort mortel et qui toucha Kaya avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un seul geste. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tourna ensuite vers les enfants.

« -Alors lequel d'entre vous deux me conduira à ma perte ? De toute façon cela n'a aucune importance parce que vous allez mourir tous les deux. Lequel des deux sang-de-bourbe que vous êtes vais-je tuer ? »dit-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Alors qu'il regardait les jumeaux, il remarqua que l'un deux avait une puissance rare et bien contrôler pour son jeune âge. Son choix se porta donc sur Harry, il lui lança l'avada en riant d'un rire à vous donner des frissons dans le dos. Mais lorsque le jet de lumière verte toucha le jeune Harry, le sort ricocha sur son front. Voldemort tellement surpris n'eut pas le temps d'éviter son propre sort qui lui revenait dessus. Il fut touché dans un hurlement de rage qui se répercuta jusque dans le village voisin faisant frémirent de peur les habitants.

Le retour de sort provoqua une grande déflagration qui détruit un grand nombre de meuble dans la chambre des jumeaux. Un morceau de plafond tomba sur Christopher, qui pleurait énormément, lui laissant une cicatrice en forme de V sur la poitrine. Quant à Harry, qui dormait comme un loir pour récupérer de ce renvoie de sort exceptionnel, le sort lui avait laissé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Lorsque Monsieur et Madame Potter revinrent chez eux près à se battre après cet appel au secours. Mais ce qu'ils virent les firent paniquer, en effet la porte d'entrée était complétement détruite et des débris était visible en haut des escaliers pas loin de la chambre de leurs petits anges. Ils se retournèrent baguette levé quand la poudre de cheminette s'active mais se détendirent quand ils virent le Professeur Dumbledore.

« -Est-ce que les enfants vont bien ?demanda-t-il avant tout chose.

-On ne sait pas encore, paniqua lily, on n'a pas eu le temps de monter voir. Allons-y vite ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'espère que mes tous petits vont bien, murmura-t-elle inquiète. »

Ils montèrent donc les escaliers en faisant attention au débris, et arrivèrent aussi tôt dans la chambre des garçons. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les firent hoqueter d'horreur. La chambre de leur fils ne ressemblait plus à rien, tout était quasiment détruit. Mais ce qui choquer le plus était le corps mort du seigneur des ténèbres près du lit des enfants. Lily se précipita sur Christopher qui hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, pour essayer de le calmer et voir s'il allait bien.

« -Au mon dieux, s'écria-t-elle alors, mon bébé a été blessé, pleura-t-elle.

-Au vu de ce que je vois ici, je pense que Christopher vient défaire Voldemort, comment je n'en ai aucune idée mais le résultat étant la, Voldemort est mort. Déclara solennellement Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous croyez réellement que notre fils a été capable de faire ça Albus ? Questionna James.

-Oui, je le pense vraiment, quant à cette blessure elle doit résulter de l'avada que Christopher a renvoyé. Mais parlons de ça plus tard voulez-vous ? Et rejoignons plutôt l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Madame Pomfresh pourra l'ausculter. »

Ils allèrent quitter la chambre quand James pensa à récupérer Harry dans son lit alors que celui-ci dormait profondément.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard , le groupe se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était encore dans son infirmerie quand ils arrivèrent.

« Pompom, pourrais-tu ausculter le jeune Christopher Potter ?interrogea la professeur Dumbledore.

-Mais bien sur Albus, s'écria-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda-te-elle pendant qu'elle s'occupait du jeune Potter.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué la maison des Potter pendant leur absence. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Lord Voldemort était mort et les enfants toujours dans leur chambre. Je pense que le jeune Chris nous a tous sauvé du mage noir, comment je ne le sais pas mais le Seigneur des ténèbres est bel et bien mort. Déclara Albus.

-Oh, le pauvre petit ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien, juste une petite cicatrice. Les informa-t-elle.

-Ouf, s'exclamèrent Lily et James Potter. »

Ils prirent leur fils dans leur bras pour le chouchouter, quand Dumbledore déclara qu'il avait besoin de leur parler. Ils laissèrent donc leurs fils au bon soin de Pompom et le suivirent dans son bureau.

« Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, nous pouvons dire sans erreur que Chris est le survivant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir, mais je sais que Voldemort n'est pas réellement mort, je ne peux pas vous dire comment mais je le sais. Annonça avec force le Directeur de l'école.

-Comment ? Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant alors ? Questionnèrent les Potter.

-Il reviendra, il faudra alors que Chris soit à même de se protéger et de se battre. Chris devra s'exercer dès son plus jeune âge à la magie. Il est important que lorsque ce moment-là arrivera votre attention ne soit tournée que vers lui. Certifia le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Dans ce qu'à, quand son éducation magique devra-t-elle commencer ? Questionna James.

-Je dirais quand il atteindra ses 5 ans, son entraînement devrait débuter. Avança Albus.

-Cela n'est-il pas trop tôt, il ne sera encore qu'un enfant, larmoya Lily.

-Oui, cela arrivera tôt mais si vous voulais qu'il survive Lily, il faut le préparer le plus tôt possible. Argumenta-t-il.

-Très bien, consentirent les parents Potter après une légère concertation.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous avec vos enfants. Clôtura-t-il. »

Après cette conversation, ils retournèrent tous à l'infirmerie, une fois là-bas, les Potter récupérèrent leur fils et rentrèrent chez eux pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2: Abandon

_**Les personnages et le contexte de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR, seul l'histoire en elle-même est de moi.**_

_**Soyez indulgent, ceci est ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.**_

_**Et voila me deuxième Chapitre, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais mes chapitres ne sont pas écrit à l'avance, de ce fait il faut que je prenne le temps de bien organiser mes idées. J'espère que se second chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Abandon**_

Suite à cette nuit, qui porta le coup fatidique au Lord le plus craint de la société, le monde magique ne fut qu'une énorme fête, les sorciers ne faisaient même plus attention aux moldus qui pourraient les voir.

Le fils Potter fut placé sur un piédestal, « Le sauveur du monde magique à peine âgé de un an », « Christopher Potter, le garçon qui à survécu », furent les titres qui suivirent cette attaque.

Lily et James Potter durent, à partir de ce moment là, prendre leur précaution avant de sortir pour éviter les bains de foules à Christopher.

Cependant, ce que personne ne sut, c'est que suite à cette nuit là, l'attention des parents Potter fut entièrement tournée vers Christopher, délaissant ainsi le jeune Harry. Ce dernier, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents ne passer plus ne serait-ce que une minute en sa présence. Pourquoi on ne s'occupait plus de lui mais que de son frère jumeau. En effet, Harry, malgré son jeune age était déjà bien éveillé et comprenais davantage que son frère ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Lily et James Potter avaient donné la garde, ou la surveillance plutôt, du petit Harry aux elfes de maison du Manoir Potter. Ce dernier fut donc installé dans les quartier réservés aux elfes.

A partir de là tout alla de mal en pis. Harry Potter était complètement oublié de tous, à part des elfes. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leur maître, en effet, comment pouvait-on abandonner un enfant sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas défait le mage noir comme son frère jumeau. Cela leur étaient insupportable de voir ça, ils décidèrent donc en commun qu'ils feraient tout pour que l'enfant ai une enfance heureuse malgré l'abandon de ses parents.

Harry grandit donc en présence des elfes, les premiers mots d'un enfant tel que « papa » ou « maman » furent attribuer à des elfes, d'ailleurs quand ils entendirent ces mots qui leur était adressés ils ont tous fondu en larme … leur petit ange venait de dire ses premiers mots, puis vinrent ses premiers pas.

Lorsque le jeune Harry fut en âge de comprendre pourquoi il était élevé par les elfes de maison, il ne fut même pas en colère. Tout enfant de 6 ans aurait piquer une crise pour avoir pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas la, pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas et ainsi de suite, mais pas lui. Il avait encore quelque souvenir flou du moment où ses parents se sont désintéressé de lui, il ne fut pas en colère, non, il fut triste et déçut de voir que des gens qui pouvaient être considéré comme sans défaut pouvaient faire juste avoir un peu de gloire !

Kassi, la plus vielle elfe, décida de lui apprendre à ce moment là, la lecture et l'alphabet, les maths et tous ce qu'un enfant bien éduqué devrait savoir s'il était élevé par ses parents. Il était d'une grand intelligence malgré son jeune âge et apprenait très vite, avec une mémoire fabuleuse. Les elfes purent très vite les retrouver quasiment tout le temps à la bibliothèque, à engranger le plus de connaissance possible.

Cependant, ce petit bonheur ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallut pour que personne ne soit blessé. Ainsi, un jour où Harry était encore à la bibliothèque, James Potter et le reste de la petite famille revint plus tôt de leur petite balade mettant en avant le petit prodige qu'était censé être Christopher Potter. Mr Potter se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire quelque rechercher pour son boulot, quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà dedans. En effet, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit un jeune garçons d'à peu près 8 ans en train de lire une livre sur les potions avancés. Sa surprise se fit encore plus grande quand il remarqua le nette ressemblance entre son Chris adoré et cet enfant.

Raison pour lequel il interrompit assez brutalement la lecture de l'enfant qui lui faisait à présent face.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'un enfant de cette age fait dans cette bibliothèque ? Demandé-t-il choqué, et encore mieux se que vous faite dans cette maison ? Termina-t-il froidement.

-James, que ce passe-t-il chérie ? Pourquoi bloque tu l'entrée de la bibliothèque ? Fit-t-elle remarqué.

-Regarde par toi même amour, répondit-il dubitatif.

-Mais, mais que fait Christopher ici, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir laissée dans sa chambre, balbutia-t-elle.

-Peut être parce que ce n'est pas Chris, Lily. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Mais qui cela peut-il bien être alors, demanda-t-elle.

-Je lui posais cette question quand tu es arrivé dans la pièce Lily, déclara Mr Potter. »

Pendant ce petit dialogue, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce en regardant ses parents qu'il voyait pour la toute première fois. Même si Harry ne le montre pas, il avait toujours espéré que Lily et James aurait fini par se décidé à venir le récupérer aux elfes. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il est toujours préférable de se faire élever par ses parents. Sauf que aujourd'hui tout ses espoirs s'effondrèrent quand il se rendit compte que ses parents et encore plus la femme qui l'avait mis au monde ne le reconnaissait pas.

Pendant que Harry perdait une fois de plus un peu de cette innocence qui caractérise les enfants de cet age. Lily s'était approchée de lui, pour arriver à être à genoux pour que ça tête soit à la hauteur du jeune garçon qui ressemblé étrangement à son fils.

« -Dis moi, mon grand. Peux-tu nous renseigner sur ton nom et celui de tes parents que l'on puisse te raccompagné chez eux. Dit-elle avec gentillesse.

-Je doutes que vous pourriez me raccompagné chez mes parents. Rétorqua tristement Harry.

-Et pourquoi cela jeune homme, interrogea curieusement James sceptique.

-Parce qu'il semblerait que ces dernier ne se souviennent pas de ma personne après m'avoir laissé aux elfes de maison quand j'avais un peu plus d'un ans, continua-t-il.

-Quelle sorte de parent pourrais oublié son enfant, s'insurgea Lily, pour rien au monde je ne pourrais oublié mon petit Christopher, finit-elle outragé que des parents puissent se comporté d'une telle manière.

-Et bien, il faut croire que si, répliqua sèchement Harry un peu en colère de voir qu'elle ose faire se genre de remarque alors que c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait avec son mari 7 ans plus tôt.

-Dis donc jeune impertinent, gronda James, ma femme essaye de t'aider alors montre un peu plus de respect que cela à tes aînés, termina-t-il le regard noir darder sur Harry.

-Je dois vous accorder mon respect, riposta Harry avec force. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je ne vous accorderais jamais le moindre respect, jeta-t-il coléreux. Je me nomme Harry James Potter, et voilà un peu plus de 7 ans vous m'avez lâchement abandonné aux elfes de maison pour vous occuper de votre cher Héros » asséna-t-il avec force pour la plus grande horreur du couple Potter qui comprenait enfin qui était cet enfant qui ressemblé à leur petit Christopher.

Mais sans qu'il sache comment il avait fait, Harry s'effaça encore une fois de leur mémoire quand il se rendit compte que ça vit si tranquille risquait d'être mis à mal par se couple et encore plus quand il se dit que des personnes qui ne reconnaissent pas leurs enfants ne devrait pas mérité de les voir grandir et évolué.

Sa magie pris le relais, et fit tout le travaille. Il en fut d'ailleurs choquer mais c'est grâce à cette évènement que Harry se mit à chercher à manipuler sa magie de manière consciente pour évité les débordement certes puissant mais tout à fait inutile de celle-ci dans certain cas.


End file.
